A Brighter Star
by Joshua k. Graham
Summary: A story about the growth of one meister and her weapon as they grow up in thier life sfter school. Not good at summaries but please read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of Soul Eater or Jason Mraz's music**

Tsubaki's eyes fluttered open to the sight of some azure hair. It was messed up and spiky as if loosely tossed together by a haphazard hairdresser for a Tim Burton movie. However it was soft. A morning pleasure was to run her fingers though it and waft the smell that came off of his locks. She didn't realize that she was spooning him so she wormed back thinking _How embarrassing_. She couldn't deny she loved the warmth because it was the winter, but it still seemed weird.

Tsubaki got up to put her hair up in a bun and get dressed. As she slipped out of her bed shorts and black shirt she stared at Blackstar. He has grown a full head above her now and filled out those muscle shirts with his new physique. It was also a morning pleasure of hers to stare at the meister who made her a death scythe, the meister who surpassed god, the meister who was all she needed from this world. He may have been that once perverted kid that peeped on her in the bathe, but it seemed he had matured. He was much more handsome and he was more laid back (however, he was still arrogant). She could still be turned on if she ran her fingers along his rippling abs and traced it up to his chest. Certainly her partner was good-looking, but now he was desirable.

*fart* _some things never change_ she thought as she quickly dressed before being wafted the ungodly stench. In the kitchen she started the rice and began to make waffles and eggs. She cooked for him even though she was an independent death scythe. They may have no longer needed each other, but she stayed to help cook and clean for him. They could have afforded a new apartment, but their life was fine. Being so close they had their moments of intimacy, but Blackstar was never part of those moments

_I think of him and it's not like he does for me. He needs me. I'm like a mom or a sister to him -_-_. She groaned at the thought of her, a death scythe, being the eternal maid and caretaker for her meister. In the end she never really cared about it. She just kept on cooking.

"But I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours..." she began to sing

Groggily waking up with the covers over his body Blackstar awoke to hear his partner's sweet voice. It was a good alarm. _I don't think I should hit snooze just yet, he thought._ He sat up and just listened until the smell of her cooking permeated the walls to hit his nose. Bursting out the room her announced  
"OH YEAH, THE BREAKFAST OF THE GODS"

"Well, Mr. big star, sit down and your plate will be ready in a sec"

As she piled the food on his plate he voraciously ate it with gusto. She loved that he loved her cooking.

"So I'm headed to Asia for the next couple of days, but I'll be back as soon as I can. In the mean time I have made a couple of your favorite meals for you to just heat up. If you need help you can call Maka for some support, kay"  
"kay" he said with a full mouth. Some things never change

She left shortly after doing the dishes and he headed to the DWMA where he taught alongside Soul, Maka, and Kid. Everybody was much older, but not much changed. Although Maka and Soul were now set to be engaged it wasn't much different. Except that Maka grew a lil' bit of a bigger set of boobs... that was a surprise.

"They're nothing like Tsubaki's awesome rack though!" he grinned to himself.

Halfway through the day Blackstar could be found in the gym training even harder and then soul came up. His crimson eyes could still stare at Blackstar and be amazed that a guy like him could do so much. But he was, after all, a big shot.

"So I hear you're gonna be left alone for a couple of days since Tsubaki is out of town. Sure you won't die of starvation" he grinned at his trash compactor of a friend.

"Nyahahaha. Me? Die. it'll take a lot more a lack of that women's cooking to kill me. I'm too strong for that."

"Well Maka and I are going to be going out so if you need any company you can join us" Soul interjected

"Nah dude I'll be fine. If I could just teach these damn kids about Soul Resonance then I'd be perfect" he grumbled. Blackstar was a great warrior, but being a teacher was too academic a path for him. He preferred a more hands on approach...much like Sid did.

"How about you just tell them to sleep in the same bed as each other that'll work" Soul sarcastically suggested. However, Soul realized that this idea was actually forming a real idea in Blackstars head. He could see the cogs of the assassin's brain moving, but Soul stopped it saying,

"Ahh fuck no dude, don't do that we're a school, not a breeding farm."

"But me and Tsubaki do it and we're just fine" Blackstar commented.

"That's because you and Tsubaki aren't humping each other like a pair of furrbies. Seriously man I'm gonna be honest, how have you not tapped that?" he slyly questioned.

"MAKA CHOP"

A textbook the size of the dictionary lodged itself into Soul's skull and Maka came from behind him.

"Don't be such an instigator Soul, I'm sure Blackstar knows that Tsubaki lives with him for more than just the rent money. Now shut the fuck up and stop rushing the natural order" she demanded

Blackstar was not paying attention so he went up to the roof to cool off from his workout. He had stared out at the panting sun as it fought sleep. _Could I fight this feeling that burns like the sun_.

* * *

Blackstar came home.

"Tsubakiiiii, here's my dirty clothes" he called out. No one was home to pick up him clothes. _Stupid, she isn't here….it's kind of empty._ Blackstar didn't know what to do. No one greeted him. There wasn't that warm presence to make him smile. There was no one to take his dirty work-out clothes. _GAHHH what the fuck does she do with them _he thought staring dumbfounded at his shorts_. _The apartment even seemed darker with no candles or lights on. Only a fringe of light running along the back of the couch illuminated the area. He wasn't used to this feeling of emptiness. He was a star that no one was watching.

"Maybe I'll just play some video games" he said to himself. He played games for about two hours before his stomach told him that it was time for him to eat.

"Tsubakiiiii, I'm hungry what's for…." His voice trailed off from the initial yell. He realized again that his partner was not there. No one was there to provide for him. He opened the fridge and began to rummage through to find a meal when he noticed some covered dishes. They were prepared food, but it didn't much excite him to read the directions on the sticky note: (Tusbaki's voice)"Blackstar here are some meals for while I am away, just take off the tin foil and put it in the microwave for 45 seconds, 'kay –LOVE Tsubaki ".

"ughhhhhhh, fuck it I'm just gonna call MAKA" he groaned to himself. He knew what to do, but some part of him wanted the company of someone else.

Maka came over after Blackstar called

"Are you serious?" she said looking at the note "You dragged me from Soul for this crap…you're hopeless no wonder Tsubaki stays with you" she commented.

"I haven't noticed it before, but she does so much…..she works so hard, and I can't even eat without her. It seems weird. I don't ever know what the fuck to do with my laundry" he said slamming his laundry into Maka's face.

Pushing the clothes away she grumbled "Look, Blackstar, Tsubaki is one of my best friends. She cares about all of us, but she always has stuck by you, even when you were an arrogant smartass"

"So?" he questioned.

"So, it's like Soul. I may be useless when it comes to making food, but Soul wakes up just to cook for the both of us. He cleans and does most everything Tsubaki does. She does that because she really wants you to be happy. It's not just a weapon pleasing their meister. Don't you get it, It's your partner showing her affection."

"I'm sorry what were you saying I was spacing out there" he groggily said to her

"MAKA CHOP" she exclaimed.

Blackstar was passed out and when he woke up he saw the meal was prepared for him. He voraciously ate it and nursed his now bruised skull back to health when a comment of Maka's reared itself back

_She does do so much. Why haven't I noticed? Now that I've surpassed god and she's a death scythe I can see that she has done a lot for me over the years. I'LL DO SOMETHING FOR HER! He thought_

Blackstar had no idea what to do. He thought about it for a while after dinner. Then with a huge grin he sprinted around the house and started making preparations.

"IM SO GREAT SHE WON'T KNOW HOW TO REACT TO SOMETHING THIS AWESOME" he triumphantly yelled

* * *

Tsubaki came back 2 days after she left Blackstar home. She missed him. She wasn't used to having her partner be so far away from her. Between him and her, space was as thin as the clothes they wore, or in Blackstar's case, seldom wore. She blushed at the thought, but she still felt guilty for just leaving him there. It was more missing the company than the guilt. She wanted to hear his voice and see his smile, and -if she got the chance- lay next to him in bed and watch him breathe slowly, her heart adapting to his slow palpitations. She never knew that Blackstar was always awake for it all. Always feeling her soft hand caress the top of his messy bangs to see his face. His senses were so heightened he knew her breathing, her heartbeat, her slowly rising temperature, and her soft hands. It was his pleasure to fall sleep to her subtle reactions.

When Tusbaki finally got back to the apartment complex she raced up the stairs to see Blackstar, but stopped herself to get some composure and elegantly walk in. As she opened the door a loud BANG emmited from above her and the room was filled confetti. A sign said

"WELCOME BACK HOME TSUBAKI!" in bold letters. It looked like it was hastily painted, because it was still wet from the purple paint Blackstar used. Under it on a single table with a note that read "**take a bath, ill see you later**"

She followed as the note said, because she knew she smelled disgusting from the trip and so she went to go wash up.

Her skin all clean and her hair smelling like lily blossoms she pulled a towel out and a note fell from the inner folds of the cloth. She looked at it questionably.

"**Go to 1730 Dragonback lane, don't be late ;)" **

_Don't be late... be late for what_? She had a lot of questions about these notes Blackstar was leaving. They were written on cards with weird intersecting lines across the backs. They had no real set pattern they were just random. She would have kept thinking, but it was already five and it would be dark soon so she rushed off with her hair dried and her old clothes on with a coat. She arrived at this really nice dress shop. She stared at the lovely dresses for a minute before going inside the shop

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, welcome to Dresses to Die for, how can I help" a short manager smiled

"I'm looking for my friend Blackstar. He has messy blue hair and-

"AHHHHH yesssss, I know him, he told me to give you this" the man ecstatically announced. The manager retreated into the back room to get a dress wrapped in plastic. It was a deep blue dress that darkened to black as it went to the bottom. A slit ran along the side of it and it was embroidered with Rhine stones that glistened in the light. The dress had two straps that were tied together in the back that if undone would drop to reveal her whole cleavage. As risqué a dress it was, it had a quality of capturing the eye and being all too beautiful.

"This... is for me?" she questioned

"Yes and so is this" The manager handed her the note

"**Go to 1324 Reaper road. Go to roof"**

_I had better hurry. This dress looks so expensive, why would Blackstar be doing this to me_

"Thank you very much sir" she said racing out of the store, dress in hand

She left fast not knowing what to expect. She arrived at 1324 Reaper Road to find what looked like an old apartment building. She went in and saw a line of glowing candles running up the marble staircase they ran all the way into a room where there was a full length mirror, some chocolates and a small box. She looked at the box and saw that on the box there was a scratched in pair of words "**Wear me**." Inside there were two star earrings. They were star-shaped jet gems that had a diamond center. The stars hung tight against Tsubaki's ears and did not dangle. Just then she noticed the mirror had a sign **"Wear the Dress"**. She was starting to lose her patience. She didn't want to be toyed around anymore. She just wanted to see Blackstar instead of some expensive clothes and the hastily made notes attached to them. They were not her priority, he was. However, she still had the curiosity to keep playing so she slipped on the dress thinking

_It is way too cold out there, why would he want me to wear this thing_?

She looked at herself in the mirror and admired how Blackstar had gotten the right sized dress for her. She didn't know that he knew every inch of her, but he most definitely did. Her butt was gently hugged by the dress and her bosom was heaved upward with the straps holding her breasts in. Her body was lightly caressed by the silk fabric and it gave her skin shivers just to feel it.

With her coat on she made her way upstairs with sign after sign telling her where to go. She frustratingly bit into the chocolate and thought of how she is so irritated with her partner for making her come all this way.

Finally she came to a door that said "**flip the switch and open me"** she did so and was blinded by a bright set of lights. Paper lanterns with star cut outs were tied along several lines criss-crossing in the air. They were flickering from the fire they emitted. A rush of warm air hit her and the need for her jacket fell with her mouth as she looked across the roof. A white fur carpet ran out to a red blanketed table. It was candle lit and filled with her favorite foods. Standing by the candle lit table was Blackstar is a black suit grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome home Tsubaki, I hope you like the surprise" he said

She was still in shock to see that Blackstar had set this up. It was magical. Everything was warm and inviting. The air was filled with a sweet aroma and it never felt as if they were on a roof in the middle of winter. It felt as if they were in bed gently radiating heat from their bodies. Tsubaki's heart skipped a beat and Blackstar could just smile.

"Well come on, the food will get cold if you just stand there" he said as he nudged her petrified body forward to the table.

"You did all this" she wondrously questioned.

"Yep it's a lot easier than training; I just had to put my mind to it"

Tsubaki was still amazed at it all. She never knew Blackstar could do so much. She was flabbergasted. Who was this man who was supposed to be the warrior who punched his problems before he even thought about them? However, she should have expected this kind of greatness.

_He's so good at training that when he puts his mind to it he does his very best. When he really has a goal in mind he will do it all and then some. However, I didn't believe he could do something like this. It's beautiful_

"This is for you Tsubaki" he announced as he sat her down in her seat.

"For me?" she stared a blush welling up in her.

"Yes for you, this is all for you. For all that you do, for all that you say, and all that you put up with"

Tears were welling up in her

"I realized that you have been there for me all the time we have been partners. You have done alot. I didn't like that you were gone for so long. The apartment was empty and I missed you, but as a show of my happiness and gratitude I set this up for you. Damn that was a lot to say; glad I wrote it on my arm" breathing a sigh he smiled at his "genius".  
She was about to explode.

"Tsubaki what's wrong" he questioned. "Did I do something wrong, was it the food? I know I'm not a great cook, but I tried...it's hard. Or is it the lanterns? Is it too hot? Or-"

"Blackstar, how are you so wonderful?" she smiled as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks and hit the table cloth

He smiled and said "you should know that already Tsubaki, I'm Blackstar, now eat your food before it gets cold"

He dug his fork into the meal obviously eating like he hadn't the whole day. She was too busy thinking how Blackstar could do all of this for someone like her. She was more than touched. He tried something new for her and actually did well. Her heart beat faster with every thought of him.

They ate their meal and Blackstar looked at a slightly flushed Tsubaki who wore this permanent meek expression

"Hey Tsubaki how about you sit with me on this blanket." Off near the edge of the building was a very large blanket spread out with two pillows there. She followed him to the blanket and lay down as he ran around behind the stair case door. He quickly emerged with a smile as a loud whiz flew past his ears. Just then a huge bang engulfed the sky with color and sound.

"Fireworks" she said breathlessly amazed

"Well pot of thunder and pot of fire helped me." He grinned. He layed down and stared up as the sky was lit up with intermittent balls of light that spread across death city. Tsubaki was tired, but she didn't want to rest her head on the pillow she instead laid her head on his chest. His heart would beat faster with her hair wrapping itself around his body. It was no different than when she was around him as a weapon, except that it felt more...warm. There was something shared between the two bodies that illuminated the night.

"_Blackstar how can I say it. How can I tell you that this is the best thing you have ever done for me. How can I say that being next to you has set me on fire? This burning feeling. I... I... _ I love you" she said as if she was thinking.

Blackstar looked down at the almost sleeping figure and brought her face to his.

"I love you too" he said putting a small kiss on her forehead. It woke Tsubaki up from her daze and she saw her star in the sky retreat from the kiss and she grabbed his shirt. It was as passionate as it was sudden. She held tight so that he could not go, but he simply put his hands around her jaw and held up her face pushing it closer to his. After about a couple seconds of intensity the Natasuka heiress let go and blushed. He thought that blush was all the sign he needed.

"How about we go back home, huh" he said

"Yes, lets" she gently replied. The ninja grabbed Tsubaki and carried her to the adjacent building before saying "cheese"

DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM, DOOM. Each level of the apartment building was lit up before falling down to pieces

Blackstar smiled "Nyhahahaha, well that's taken care of no cleanup required. Pot of thunder and pot of fire know how to work pyrotechnics"

Tsubaki was there thinking _if we even said cheese the whole place could have been demolished...uhhh_. The shock of the fact they could have been obliterated made her pass out and so Blackstar brought her back home. He laid the girl on their bed and thought

_What a night, she loves me, we had a great meal, and she passed out from my greatness. Mission accomplished._

He slipped on his shinigami pajama bottoms and came back in the bedroom to see Tsubaki dressed in her bed clothes. She stared up at Blackstar with a sultry look and lifted up the covers.

_Who is this Tsubaki_? He thought

"Aren't you coming to bed, hun" she winked. She was behaving so impossibly sexy and seductive. She even wore a tight t-shirt and no pants. It seemed as if she was begging him with her eyes to jump next to her.

"yeah" he said fighting back a nosebleed.

Blackstar sidled up next to Tsubaki and planted his right arm on her hip. She let out an excited squeak. She blushed and they looked at each other.

"How many times have we slept in here and we've never slept like this"

"What are you talking about sleep for?" Blackstar said with a grin. He leaned his weight over her toppling her face-up on the bad and him mounted above her with the same grin. She began to blush and closed her eyes to wait for Blackstar's lips.

Tsubaki felt a heavy weight come down on her and was startled to find that just after she had closed her eyes Blackstar had passed out from sheer exhaustion. His body was limp and he could not be woken up. His heavy muscles and long hair aggravated her. The weapon pushed her meister to the other side of the bed where he lay peacefully dead asleep. She ran her fingers along his hair to feel its softness.

_So tired. So wonderful. The brighter the star burns the faster it goes out haha. Oh well he may be gone, but ill still have his heart._

She snuggled up next to her meister to hear him breath, to feel his heartbeat, and smell his intoxicating scent. She loved this time of night. He was gone and she was able to be as close to her lover as possible.

At noon the next morning Blackstar awoke later than usual. He was just groggily waking up trying to recount last night's event when he turned his head to see Tsubaki taking a shower. She left the shower curtains open to expose the sensual curves of Tsubaki's form. Blackstar could feel a rise in blood pressure when Tsubaki turned from watching her hair to see he once asleep lover staring at her. She screamed and threw a shirukin at her meister's forehead. Distracted from the free show he took the throwing star to the dome and writhed in pain.

"Ahhhh fuck, what's wrong with you. You were just going to sleep with me last night. Why would you hit me for looking this morning" he barked.

"I'm in the light and you can see everything, last night was dark and... you saw too much" she screamed as her hand pulled the curtain back. After that whole incident they both had breakfast and walked together to the DWMA.

"Class is in session today"

* * *

**so this is my first chapter in what will be a long love story. I figure ill do a couple of chapters, but im looking for open feed back from you, the people:). Criticism is appreciated and accpeted just please no rageing. Love ya"ll -J.K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing of Soul Eater. NOTHING I SAY.**

Oxe's voice carried over the statement that class was in session and Blackstar was, as usual, late.

_DAMNIT! Why do they have to start so early?!_ He bemoaned racing to his own classroom.

Blackstar was, once again, late. What gave it away for be the habitual stream of loose papers that followed in the wake of his frantic pace as he rushed to his own classroom. His sleeveless black shirt clung tight to him as his egg-shell white scarf trailed from his neck to the path behind him that his black shoes laid. With every step the bandages around his ankles contracted and expanded as his dark-blue pants flapped against the breeze. Blackstar's speed created a vortex of wind whirling towards his shadow. Blackstar came to a great wooden door that led out to the proscenium stage of the classroom. He stayed there for a second, as all the papers behind him hit his figure, to pray. He would be late…as usual, which all of his students have come to expect, but he was hoping there wouldn't be anyone else to lecture him about "being punc-tu-al"

"Alright Gods listen up! Let it be just me and my students and I swear I will never peep on Tsubaki while she's taking a bath." He openly prayed with his two hands clapped together.

Blackstar opened the door to his classroom and there stood Death the Kid and Maka Albarn

"FUUUUUUUUU-"

"MAKA CHOP" exclaimed the furious meister. Blackstar collapsed to the floor with an indentation in the same place she left her last mark "For god's sake Blackstar you could at least try to make it on time to your own class" she casually said.

"Yes, I agree with Maka, can't you just get here on time like any respectable teacher?" added in the shinigami

"But…I'm… a God" he painfully uttered into the floorboards.

Death the Kid sighed as he looked on the strewn body of Blackstar. "In any case Maka will be sitting in on your class today to see that everything is in order. While your students exceed all expectations in their physical requirements most of them are at risk of failing the scholarly side of this academy. So we'll be expecting a little more "by the book" teaching."

Blackstar got up and looked out into his class room. Seats were filled along the ascending rows of tables that reached six levels above the base proscenium stage he stood on. Blackstar honestly detested lecturing, and It didn't help that Maka was there evaluating his performance.

"Come onnnnn Kid, you know a kishsin won't be quizzing them on the anatomy of a frog!" Blackstar said, a vein throbbing at his temple -_-.

"Then you shouldn't mind quizzing them hmh. Well, my job is done, have a good time. See ya" he said as he zipped out of the room

_I'm not a kid any more…ughhhh -_-. This is gonna suck so hard,_ he thought with chalk in hand as he began to doodle something on the board.

"OKAY Listen up today we're are going to explain the mechanics of the body based on its size and physical proportions and how that relates to battle" He announced all the way into the back where a particular meister-weapon pair sat.

In the far left corner of the semi-circle auditorium sat a diminutive meister and her tall weapon. The odd pair always sat in the back of the classroom and never seemed impressive to anyone else. However, this dark horse duo would prove to be an important part of the new generation of exceptional meisters and weapons the academy has ever produced.

Meister –Mary Curie (AKA Mary.) Mary was a small girl. At only 5' 3'' she was dwarfed by her weapon partner Hypatia who was 6' tall. Mary had long dark green hair that covered her right eye and draped along her back until it reached her mid torso. Her luminescent ivory face made her eyes sparkle like sapphires against the snowy ground. She wore a long sleeve zip-up purple and black hoodie that hung loosely as her own hands barely went through the sleeves. Her breasts were what could still be considered, underdeveloped against those of her classmates. However, it didn't help that such feminine features were bound by bandage to her chest and hidden by her hoodie. Another masking trait that, also gave a hint of androgyny, was her long tan cargo pants that hid her long legs. What could be the most feminine piece of clothing she wore was her mid-calf strapped burgundy boots with three crisscrossing straps buckled to hug her leg.

On the other hand her weapon- partner, Hypatia Fontaine, was a tall and lanky red head. Six feet in height, the girl towered over her diminutive partner. She was pale skinned and had an ample bosom that –also- rivaled her meisters. Both her buttocks and breast pressed against the blue jean overalls that were supported by two jean straps. The straps were held by two small buttons on the front breast: one, a 2 inch bright orange button that was a set of three white triangles with points converging to the center, and the other, a small white one with a Cheshire faced smile of thread across that pinned it to the overalls. Her cleavage was covered by a light green half tee that, beneath her overalls, skirted just above the naval. She had a face that was, like her body, tanned to an olive tone which complimented her brown eyes. This visage had a smooth halo of red hair, resembling the edges of a blocked lunar eclipse, as her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Finally, she had a set of brown leather flip-flops she wore (even if it was still winter).

Their paring was not just strange because of their height but also their abilities. Mary was always quite and often slept in class. Whereas, Hypatia worked hard in class paying attention and trying her best, but she, and everyone else in the academy, always fell short of Mary. The lackadaisical meister always got top marks in her academic studies with little to no effort, but failed in the athletic trials Blackstar loved so much. Hypatia worked opposite of that and was very athletic, which brought about an interesting dynamic to their relationship. For such a reason she was notorious for getting called on by every boy in the academy. That notoriety didn't fail when a note flew up to her table from a lower row.

"Aw come on Hypatia, what is this like..." she counted on her fingers "the seventh freaking note today! God they never quit coming." She huffed as she pulled the hood over her face. "How come you never try to go on –at least- one date with any of them?" questioned Mary as she frowned at her popular partner.

Hypatia blushed and laughed nervously "Well you know they would just get in the way of studying and if I spent more time dating some guy I wouldn't be much use to you around the house. None of them are really my type anyways."

"But you have options to pick from, I'm barely even noticed." Mary pouted slumping in her chair.

(Blackstar's voice) "Now see this plank of wood I drew, and now look at Professor Albarn. If you notice both are flat which gives the enemy little to work with in a battle. (as an aside) and little to work with in bed."  
(Maka yelled in the background)"THE HELL DID YOU SAY"

(Blackstar's voice) "I'm just saying you have tiny tits and that it's a great- GAHHHH" he was interrupted as a large book eclipsed his vision

"Well…I'm mean….you're a cute girl" Hypatia nervously said slowly regretting her statement "and I mean that compliment not in a weird way at all" she laughed nervously turning her face away from her partner.

_That was way too much to be said. Damn, damn, damn. Now I look weird. _ Hypatia worried.

"Yeah, well, you may think that but there never seems to be a guy who could. I just want to feel like a woman instead of some kid." She blankly said as she stared at Blackstar who was being pummeled by what seemed to be the whole Library of Congress that resided in Maka's possession.

Mary barely noticed her red faced partner who turned away from her previous embarrassing comment.  
(Blackstars voice) "For God's sake how many books do you have?"

(Maka's voice)"Enough to beat the shit out of you. I! DO! NOT! HAVE! TINY! TITS!" With every exclamation she threw down another Thesaurus, Dictionary, Almanac, or World geography book she could get her hands on.

"So-…Soul said it, not meeeeee" Blackstar faintly whispered on his dying breath.

"SOOOOOOUUUUULLLLLLLLLLL YOU'RE A FUCKING DEADMAN" She roared charging out of the classroom hell fire trailing her foot falls on the poor floor.

_May the God's have mercy on my Soul. _Blackstar thought with the little shred of consciousness that survived the assault.

The class stared at their professor who laid there on the ground for a couple of minutes silent and unmoving.

_If I play dead long enough maybe they will all leave my class and I can get home early _Blackstar schemed in his weakened state of mind and body. With so much blunt force trauma to the skull it was almost a miracle that he could even think a coherent sentence.

Indeed, the plan worked. Blackstar was on the ground for five minutes when all the students found it better just to leave their unconscious teacher and get home early today. As the students left a couple of them put traffic cones around their proffesor so that no one would accidentally step on him on their way out.

As the class was leaving they saw shinigami Kid ordering the paper trail outside of the classroom door. "THE HORROR! THE UTTER CHAOS!" Kid cried as her scrambled across page after page.

"Do you think the professor will be alright?" Mary questioned her partner as she descended to the final level of seats.

"Yeah, but we should check him out just to be safe" confirming her meisters suspicion that their professor was indeed, dead.

Mary sat next Blackstar with her legs casually angled to the side. She turned him over onto his back as Hypatia stood off to the side of the room not really knowing any more she could do to help. With Blackstar on his back Mary laid her head in on his chest to confirm a solid heartbeat. She was blushing because her face felt the warmth of his muscles and inhaled the aroma that lingered on him. This comforting heat she had never felt combined with the soothing palpitations of Blackstar's heart were lulling her into a daze. She realized she needed to keep checking on him so she soon snapped out of it.

"Well he still has a heartbeat, I'll check his breathing too" she said with some trepidation. She had never been so close to a man in her life and being so close to his chiseled body in a small way excited her. Mary swallowed down her throat (a little) from the anxiety of it all. Her current position called that she lean in closer to hear his breathing. The young meisters bandaged chest was pressing against his warm pecs pulsating heat to the firm beat of his heart. She lifted her hair from her ear putting it close to his nose listening for a sign of smooth and constant breathing. The warm air from his nose grazed across her ear lobe sending a little sensation to her spine.

Blackstar was beginning to come out of his dazed state but not before he leaned his head up and thought he saw what looked like Tsubaki retracting her head from against his chest. He saw that she was leaning in, her ear close to his nose, and neck so very close to his mouth. He wanted to kiss her. He slightly leaned his head up and with his husky voice said, "You're beautiful, ya know" into the nape of Mary's neck.

When Mary heard the sound it was the last sensation to ravage her body. His words went across her neck and down her spine and across her whole system as every nerve opened to the feeling. Hypatia was astonished that Blackstar would say something like that to his own student so she stood there dumbstruck away from the pair. Mary retracted herself just as Blackstar leaned his face up further to plant a light kiss on -what he thought was- Tsubaki's mouth.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Mary not knowing what to do after her own professor called her beautiful and became the first man to kiss her lips. She didn't know what to do but run. She took Blackstar's head, as a support, to prop herself up and slammed it into the ground as she bolted out of the room which made him pass out. Hypatia and Mary raced out of the classroom stunned and trying to figure out what just happened.

Blackstar groggily woke up in an infirmary bed next to Soul who had a Bandage around his head, a cast on his left arm, and a furious look on his face.

"Blackstar" he said.

"Yeah" responded the assassin.

"That was so not cool" he said with a frown "When I can walk my first steps are gonna be dedicated to kicking your ass."

"Oh, you think you're a big man? Trying to beat up on a god while he's down? Well bring it bitch, the same goes for me" he retorted with an impish smirk.

"Knock it off you two" said Maka as she lightly hit soul on the head with a small paperback. Blackstar looked at Maka's hand –which held the book- and saw a ring around her finger.

"Oh ho ho ho, what is this, seems my lie was the reason you got hitched, I'm the God of love and war!" Blackstar said triumphantly.

"I had no choice. After you did that she was so mad she nearly beat me to death for saying that in front of all your students. *whispering* I did it to stop her from mauling me to death. It was so uncool."

"Soul you were such an idiot, why didn't you say something sooner?" Maka said with an accusing stare.

Turning over in his hospital bed he retorted, "Gee I don't know Maka, maybe it was because if I opened my mouth I would have bitten my tongue off as you were slamming all those books into my skull."

"I swear being married to you is gonna be a living hell" she said stepping back and contentedly smiling at her future husband. Maka was dressed, as usual, in a preparatory look with her black over coat buttoned up and draping down her figure to her Black high-top boots. She still wore a white collared shirt with a stripped red and black tie underneath a yellow sweater vest. Her plaid skirt gently flowed with her gait as it waved along the mid-thigh line. She may have been an adult but her sandy hair was still in two pigtails.

"Gross, Soul I can't believe you picked her body over Blair. Seriously man I mean look at the facts" he said as he began to close his eyes and cockily talk towards the ceiling." Now Tsubaki or Blair they have great bodies why ju-", a large English dictionary fell upon Blackstar's face and he fell out of consciousness.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Maka said angrily.

"I thought he deserved it for forcing me to propose to you in such an uncool way." Soul said with the smile of man who just got his revenge. "Now let's get out of here, I'm starving" he said as he picked up his old meister and tossed her over his shoulder. He legs dangled down his chest as she clung to his backside with her head poking out from his side. She giggled with joy as they both headed back home.

Blackstar lay his own bed with Tsubaki, once again, over him; watching the God as he slept. He looked so serene with his chest slowly rising and falling. She lightly brought her right hand to his forehead and pushed it up through his hair and felt the tossed mess envelope her hand in a gentle heat with every fine blue bristle caressing her palm. She put her left hand to his cheek and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. The deathscythe brought her head back up to gaze into his closed eyes.

_What am I going to do with you…really? Still causing trouble. _

She sat there smiling as she saw his eyes flutter open to the sight of her face.

"Wake up, the swelling seems to have gone down now" she stated.

"Good" he replied as a wide grin came across his face.

"From what Maka tells me she says you deserve much more for what you said in front of your students" she scolded changing the cold towel across his forehead. "You shouldn't antagonize her so. She is sensitive and…and… you shouldn't be so mean"

"Oh come on, it was just a bit of fun" He said with a wicked smile planted across his face. He got up to look at Tsubaki wholly. She was on all fours in a pair of jean shorts, thigh-high black socks, and a white tank top.

"Besides, he proposed, didn't he?!" he contentedly replied.

"I know, and I'm really excited. There's lot to help with to get the wedding day ready. Today, we celebrate, so I made your favorite meal" she said as he got up.

"YES" Blackstar yelled. He swept girl's feet with his arm and she feel into his outstretched arms. They both laughed as she landed in his outstretched arms

"YOU ARE AMAZING NYAHAAHAHA" he yelled before he started tickling her into submission.

Below Hypatia and Mary were sitting around the apartment. Mary sat deep into the cushions of her papa-san chair with her hood over her face a pair of ear buds in. Hypatia lay across the sofa in the living room with a book in hand, but her head lost in thought.

(Above them)"STOP STOP hahahaha, OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. THE FOOD! THE FOOD IS BURNING!"

_Sounds like those two are at it again_, she thought as she looked up at the ceiling. She looked at her meister who hadn't said a thing about the incident with Blackstar. _Ask her, don't. ughhh -_-. I don't know what to do…."_

"Mary… Mary" she leaned forward from laying down "MARYYYY" she yelled.

"Yeah" Mary said removing the buds from her ears and lifting the hoodie off her face.

"I was just thinking, maybe we should talk about what happened today, since you haven't said anything about it since" Hypatia asked with a concerned look.

Mary choked at the request and got up to the fridge. "Do you want something from the fridge? I do. Where do we keep the pomegranate juice?" she said with a nervous smile as she rummaged through the stocked refrigerator.

"Just left of the eggs. But seriously…" Hypatia pleaded as she flipped over to face her meister. "You seem out of sorts today and it's weird especially for someone as collected as you."

It did seem weird today for Mary as she remembered coming into the apartment and slamming all the doors behind her. She began to –uncharacteristically- play with her hair more often. Also, she pulled out some perfumes from a dust covered box as Hypatia was making dinner. She also noticed that her music choices for today were more love oriented with songs like Love story, Tiny Dancer, Marimba Marimba, and a few My Chemical Romance songs.

Something was off.

Mary thought of Blackstar's voice trailing her neck and leaving her vulnerable to the sensations it caused. Her frayed and frantic nerves, exacerbated up by such words, were sealed by a set of dry lips, although a bit rough, warmly entwining themselves to her own in a comforting fusion that felt like the summer breeze off the ocean on a fading afternoon. Mary began to feel the blood move from her small body and into her cheeks as they turned scarlet.

"well…ummm. i…ugh…. I really… don't know how to explain it" she said with a sheepish grin as she starting pouring the juice into a glass.

"It looks to me like you might be crushing on the teacher" Hypatia teased with a devilish smile on her face. She was both mocking and at the same time interrogating her partner for a tell-tale sign.

The sign was the stunned look that Mary gave at the end of Hypatia's tease as Mary began to not notice that she was spilling the juice onto the countertop.

"Oh, shit." The meister screamed as she noticed the juice spill over onto the counter top.

"I'll help" Hypatia said quickly rushing for a rag to soak up the mess. Hypatia noticed this significant imbalance in her partner and was concerned.

"Mary?" she said finishing up the mess

"Yeah" Mary said with her cup in hand and a nervous gaze in her face.

"I know you might be feeling something for Blackstar, but you have to snap out of it. He's your teacher. I mean, it's just not right, ya know?" Hypatia earnestly stated to her Meister. "I mean it's just a crush. It was **really** weird that he kissed you, but you have to ignore it. And if he tries to make a move on you, don't worry; I'll always be there to protect you" the obedient weapon said to her meister.

Hypatia looked up to her meister because Mary was always efficient and intelligent in executing all the problems that were thrown at them. However, this new problem could pose a threat to their relationship.

"I will always be there to look out for you, you know."

"I do, and… thanks Hypatia. I may not say it, but I'm really happy that I chose you to be my partner" Mary said with a smile as she sipped her juice and went back into the papa-and chair and snuggly put her ear buds in.

Mary passed out in the chair, as usual, with her ear buds still in. Hypatia got up, took off her overalls and bra, brushed her teeth, and picked up her meister to get her in bed. She unclothed her meister -furiously red faced from the embarrassment- as she took off the small girls cargo pants, boots, and hoodie. Mary was so small she often seemed like a doll when Hypatia unclothed her during this nightly ritual. Hypatia would always put her meister in their shared bed because she would fall always asleep before ever attempting to try and put herself to bed. With her meister in hand, Hypatia set the girl down in bed and crawled up opposite to her on the bed. It was cold this time of the year and heat was better shared when the two were close.

Hypatia liked to brush back her meisters long bangs that concealed her eyes during the day and push it back behind her ear. Mary, with her bangs moved, had a glowing radiance that made the stars seem dimmer and the moon more drab by comparison. For Hypatia her meister was the moon and the stars. Mary's was a coveted beauty that only her weapon-partner enjoyed in this repeated ritual. The soft skin and delicate beauty of Mary's face was the delighted final sight of the weapons night as she gently lulled herself to sleep basking in the heat emanating from them both; enveloping each other underneath the large blanket. Hypatia slept with a smile on her face lying next to the girl she so secretively loved.


End file.
